Saturday Afternoons
by r ii n g o k ii t s u n e
Summary: Kinda random. They decided to interrupt Kagome and Tobi's marathon, causing weird happenings. Not really a pairing. INUNARUxover


**A/N**: Yeah...I just suddenly started writing and this is what happened. Okay, I'm pretty sure there isn't football in Naruto's era...xD Oh, and my knowledge is slightly limited, so dun hate. lol

This one probably doesn't have any T/K luffs...D: I BLAME MY OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION D:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Football teams, or Naruto. ;; Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night.

* * *

Kagome sighed in annoyance. She lifted her hands up to rub her head, trying to stop the oncoming migraine. Shooting a glare at the amused looking Itachi, Kagome turned to the one-sided shouting match Tobi _seemed _to be having with Sasori. Key word 'seemed'. The man turned puppet never yelled, he said there was a difference between yelling and talking loud.

_'My ass'._Glancing at the clock that seemed to mock her with every tick its stupid, anorexic, idiotic, moronic, monstrosity,... She sweat dropped. Maybe that late night soap watching with Konan wasn't such a good idea. That chick could get emotional, and not in a good way. Shaking away her thoughts, Kagome decided to save the masked boy that was growing oh so closer to death by the second.

"My god Tobi, just shut the hell up! Sasori, what the freak are you guys doing up so early anyway?" It was a known fact that all good-looking murderers slept in on the weekends. That's why, thank god, Deidara wasn't up and trying to kill a certain someone while running around the place spouting some crap about art. Tobi quickly shut his mouth, no doubt pouting.

Itachi stepped up next to the black haired girl. "Football." He answered, as if it was the answer to all of her problems. Well tough luck Uchiha, it just irritated her more. Sasori nodded, pulling the remote out of the reach of a 'gloomy' Tobi. Slapping a hand on her forehead, Kagome pulled her masked companion out into the hall way by his ear.

Ignoring the slightly curious looks from Sasori and Itachi and the 'owie' Tobi was hissing, she released him and glared. "Listen numskull, you are going to march your ass in there and watch some damn football. You hear? I don't feel like watching you three argue, no matter how funny and one sided it is!" The masked man shrunk back from the, dare he say, cranky woman and dove into the 'TV room'.

Taking a moment to calm herself, it wouldn't do for her to kill someone...or some people, Pein would surely stop giving her own room. Or worse, she would have to share a bathroom with someone..other than Konan! Shuddering, Kagome walked back in and plopped herself down next to Sasori, who acknowledged her with a slight nod.

"So who's playing?" She questioned, at least showing some interest. "Niners vs Raiders." It was Itachi who answered this time, every one including Tobi staring st the screen.

-1 hour into the game-

Itachi winced slightly as the hands in his hair gave a sharp tug on the silky black locks. About 20 minutes go, Kagome had conned him into letting her braid his hair, big mistake. Sasori's eyes twitched as a loud yell rang in their ears. "NO! BASTARD! RUN RUN RUN! FUUUUCK!"

No body imagined little slightly innocent Kagome would be so..competitive! She, of course wanted the Niners to win, because everyone except Itachi hates the Raiders. Well, everyone that she knew. The red-headed puppet next to them twitched yet again, wishing he had his cloak to smoother the annoying girl with.

Itachi 'ompfed' when he was pushed face first into the carpet by a overactive Kagome. "YESSSSS! THATS RIGHT RAIDERS, BITE ME!" Suprisingly, the Riders lost, and the black haired girl just won 50 bucks. What was also surprising, was that nobody else had woke up from her little bout of enthusiasm, and that Tobi had actually fallen asleep.

Sasori sighed, he had spoke too soon. Standing in the doorway was none other than everyone's favorite Jashinist...soaked, half naked,and pissed beyond hell? In one hand he held the coffee pot, half empty, staring at Kagome as if willing her to spontaneously combust. "What. In. The. Name. Of. Fucking. Jashin-sama. Is. Going. On. Here!"

The blue-eyed girl eeped, hiding behind the one who was likely to take most of the damage if Hidan was to come at her...Sasori. Besides, he could always make himself new body parts if they somehow got destroyed...

-5 minutes ago-

Dragging himself from bed, the Silver haired Jashinist pulled his pike from the shelf by the bathroom and entered, the door clicking behind him. After performing one of his morning 'rituals', Hidan was in need of some coffee. How else was he supposed to bother Kakuzu, and maybe even annoy Kagome if he was half asleep?

Yes, because if shoving a pike through your chest doesn't start your day the right way, coffee will! Sleep fogged eyes sot out a cup, pulling the coffee pot off the burner. Hidan watched the steam rise unconsciously, holding both the pot and the cup off the counter like a idiot. A slightly hight-pitched yell startled the silvered haired man, making him jerk his hands upward.

Well guess what? The lid to the coffee pot flew back and steaming hot coffee flew out, hitting Hidan on his chest and face. "AW FUCKING HELL!" Dropping his cup onto the floor, he cursed more as the coffee hit his feet. Turning, he glared at nothing, following the shouts to the TV room. 

-Now-

Kagome laughed nervously. "Uh, I'm sorry?" She inched further down behind the redhead, who sighed. Hidan would of course start yelling and probably break things, then Kagome would get pissed and start throwing things. Sasori left Kagome 'unprotected' and sat down by the sleeping Tobi and Itachi. They watched.

"I'm sorry? I'M SORRY? I'm sorry isn't going to clean up the kitchen and fix me coffee bitch!" Hidan threw the coffee pot at Kagome, cursing as it hit the wall. "Shit, Kakuzu is gonna cut my head off! Why didn't you catch it Stupid?" The black haired girl huffed, crossing her arms. "SHUT UP! How was I supposed to catch that when your poor aim would have made me miss anyway moron!"

Kagome blindly grabbed at something, which happened to be the remote, and chucked it at Hidan, hitting his forehead. "Fucker! I'll kill you!" He grabbed the picture of Kagome and Zetsu off the wall and threw it like a Frisbee, hitting her arm. Soon various objects were being tossed back and forth at a deathly speed, shouts and threats just as fast.

"What did you say about my mother!" Kagome lunged at the silver haired man, knocking them to the floor. The two onlookers looked up from their game of 'poke Tobi until he reacts', which wasn't going very well, and watched as she strangled Hidan. They weren't all to concerned, and everyone froze as a hole was blown through the wall.

On the other side was a way beyond irritated Pein, Konan hanging off his arm. They were both still in pajamas, which were matching, and orange. Nobody said anything as they just started at one another. It was starting to freak Kagome out, but as she was about to get up another hole was blown in the opposite wall.

Kisame poked his head in. He was clothed in a pink frilly apron with a little blue fish, a spatula in one hand. After glancing at everyone, he laughed nervously. "Eh, is this a bad time to tell you that me and Kakuzu might have messed up the pancake mix?"

Roaring was heard from the kitchen, as well as shouts of "Shit not the fine china!" and "No you monster, that was 50 bucks!" Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

I'm slightly disappointed. I feel it's kinda random, and while I like it this isn't probably the right sequel. xD What do you guys think? Be a dear and review!

_LM Kitsune_


End file.
